


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by Cassieeeeanne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Camping, F/M, Light Angst, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens, enthralling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/pseuds/Cassieeeeanne
Summary: Genma and Kakashi are camping. Everything is fine until a mythical being sings her poisonous words and lures her prey deeper into her clutches.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a two-shot WIP that never got finished. It was a collaboration between Ila and myself. We never finished before we went our separate ways. In light of her recent decision to recuse herself from fandom, I will be posting a few collaborations we did together for everyone to enjoy. I understand how upsetting it is to lose a treasured author. Hopefully, I can give you all a few gems to help heal from this loss. I will try my best to finish this and upload a second chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How did I get roped into this?” 

  
  


“ _You_ were the one who asked to do this, Genma.” 

  
  


“I did? I can’t seem to remember anymore.” 

  
  


Kakashi groaned as he poked the fire. Stoking the flames to burn brighter and grow larger. After a rather unexpected and drunken escapade, Genma had surreptitiously gathered Kakashi’s undivided attention. Away from the small gathering, their friends had put together. He made an odd request that involved Kakashi teaching him how to camp—claiming something as ridiculous as “you’re not a man until you can survive a night in the woods” which Kakashi supposed wasn’t _incorrect._

  
  


He shouldn’t have agreed. He should have told Genma to beat it and leave them to deal with their respective hangovers in the morning—but that’s not how it went. Instead, equally as drunk and rendered unable to think coherently, he agreed and assured Genma their excursion would make a man out of him yet.

  
  


And boy, was he regretting it now. 

  
  


“It’s just...we’re sleeping on the _ground._ That can’t be good for my back.” 

  
  


“Probably due to the lack of actual _camping_ you’ve done.”

  
  


“Man, come off it. Raido digs the idea and I don’t want to make an idiot of myself.” 

  
  


“Oh, _no_. We wouldn’t want that.”

  
  


“Oh, fuck off.” 

  
  


Kakashi couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he lifted himself from the ground. His eyes squinted against the smoke as the faint breeze whipped it towards him. Genma decided to retreat from the fire as well and began to make his way over to the tent Kakashi had pitched for him. 

  
  


“Well, might as well try and sleep so morning can get here sooner.” 

  
  


Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Whatever you say, man.” 

  
  


Genma shook his head and smiled slightly. “What are you going to do?” 

  
  


He shrugged and glanced up at the moon, high in the sky. “I don’t know. Maybe go and get some more firewood.” 

  
  


“This late? Who knows what’s out there right now.” 

  
  


Kakashi raised his brow at Genma and shot him an offended look. “Who’s the seasoned camper here—” he meant to say that with more conviction but something had caught his attention. 

  
  


“Genma, do you hear that?” 

  
  


“Hear what?” 

  
  


Kakashi squinted his eyes and turned towards the thick line of trees behind him. He could have sworn he heard humming. Soon the hum transformed into coherent words. Almost like...

  
  


_“Sweet dreams are made of this..._

_Who am I to disagree?”_

  
  


Singing.

  
  


_“That!”_

  
  


Genma clicked his tongue and let out a stifled laugh. “Ha—very funny, Kakashi.” 

  
  


But Kakashi wasn’t laughing. Someone was singing. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard in his life. Nothing else mattered. _Nothing_ and _no_ _one_ but the voice who was calling out to him. 

  
  


_“I travel the world_

_And the seven seas,_

_Everybody's looking for something.”_

  
  


Genma grabbed Kakashi’s wrist. Trying to snap his friend out of whatever trance he seemed to be in. Kakashi did nothing except ignore him, though. Completely enthralled by the singing occupying his mind. 

  
  


He felt himself walking away from camp. Genma’s cries were drowned out as Kakashi disappeared into the trees. _“Kakashi wait! Where are you going?”_

  
  


If he hadn’t been so entranced, he might have been able to hear Genma’s footfalls not far behind him. Though he never seemed able to catch up as the woods began to consume both of them. Their minds were overtaken by an entity greater than themselves. 

  
  


And while Kakashi continued to mindlessly follow in the direction of the beautiful and melodic voice, Genma remained lost and confused. The forest had toyed with his mind to keep him away from its true desire. 

  
  


_“Some of them want to use you..._

_Some of them want to get used by you.”_

  
  


_“Yes.”_ Kakashi thought. His eyes glazed over as his body surrendered to the idea. To be _used_ by the orator of this melody. 

  
  


_“Some of them want to abuse you..._

_Some of them want to be abused.”_

  
  


After what seemed like a brisk stroll through the dark woods, Kakashi found he had stumbled upon a small lake of sorts. A waterfall could be seen at the far end and the voice continued to hum and soothe him. The singing grew louder as he circled the body of water. His mind delved deeper and deeper the closer he traveled to the waterfall. 

  
  


_“Sweet dreams are made of this…”_

  
  


As he traipsed forward he couldn’t help but notice a figure—gracefully seated atop a rock situated next to the lake. And the scene became much clearer the closer he found himself. The mysterious figure and voice now revealed to be—

  
  


Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat. He could hardly call her a woman. Calling her a Goddess would be putting it much too lightly. She was otherworldly—combing through her pink tresses as her sweet and melodic voice passed through her supple lips. She was hardly dressed. Nothing but a simple wrap that covered the parts of her he knew would make his mouth water. 

  
  


Her gaze slowly flickered to his and Kakashi just about keeled over. Her piercing and bright emerald eyes laid on his ever so softly. A small smile painted on her lips as she shifted on the rock formation. 

  
  


_“Sweet dreams are made of this…”_ she repeated. Eyes never leaving his as she gracefully leaped from the rock. Her long legs moved one in front of the other as her luscious hips swayed back and forth—this mysterious woman gliding towards him. 

  
  


He remained completely entranced. _Hypnotized—_ as the woman came face to face with him. Her body heat radiated off of his and he shuddered under the feeling of her hand on his chest. 

  
  


She smiled coyly and looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. “Everybody’s looking for something…” she whispered as she brushed her lips against his. 

  
  


And the last thing he remembered was the feeling of her kiss. The sweet taste of gooseberries that lingered in his mouth and the fresh scent of lavender...

  
  


Before everything went black. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
